Mafia Series Timeline
This article covers the Timeline of Events in the Mafia Series. 16th Century 1547 *Italian explorer Giulio Contadino founds Empire Bay, naming it Porto Romano after his home city of Rome. 17th Century Unknown-1690s *Empire Bay is a trading post under Dutch rule. 1694 *Sir John Stanmore becomes the governor of Porto Romano and renames it Empire Bay, as the city comes into British rule. 18th Century 1730s *Sir John Stanmore is relieved of his duty as governor of Empire Bay. 1775-1783 *The United States gains independence by winning the American Revolutionary War against the United Kingdom. British forces used prison ships in Empire Bay to hold thousands of American POWs during the Revolutionary War. The conditions were so terrible that more men died here of disease than in the battles of the war itself. 19th Century 1819 *Humphrey Whiskey is founded. 1850 *Irish fabric manufacturer John Dipton opens the first Dipton Apparel clothing shop in Kingston. 1854 *Don Peppone is born. 1867 *The landscaping of Lincoln Park begins; it is named to commemorate the death of the real life president. 1870 *Yellow Pete is born. 1875 *Luigi is born. 1876 *Ennio Salieri is born. 1877 *Frank Colletti is born. *Don Morello is born. *Don Calò is born. 1882 *Sergio Morello Jr. is born. 1880 *Vincenzo is born. *Mr. Sewer is born. *Idiot Joe is born. 1883 *Mr. Chu is born. 1885 *Frank Vinci is born. *The City Councilor is born. 1887 *Big Biff is born. *Leo Galante is born. 1888 *Pepe is born. 1890 *Antonio Scaletta is born. *Detective Norman is born in Ireland. *Marge Colletti is born. 1893 *Maria Scaletta is born. *William "Bill" Gates is born. 1894 *Carlo is born. *The iconic Grand Upper Bridge is completed. 1895 *Harvey Epstein is born. *Sidney Pen, also known as The Fat Man, is born. 1897 *Alberto Clemente is born. 1898 *Paulie is born. *Sam is born. *Little Tony is born. *Antonio Balsamo is born. 1899 *The Doctor is born. 20th Century 1900 *Thomas Angelo is born. *Bobby is born. *Salvatore is born. 1901 *Lucas Bertone is born. *The Money Thief is born. *Silvio Palmieri is born. 1902 *Ralph is born. 1903 *Zhe Yun Wong is born. *Derek Pappalardo is born. *The Empire Bay Cannons are formed. 1905 *Carlo Falcone is born. 1906 *Luca Gurino is born. 1908 *Eddie Scarpa is born. *Leo Galante and Frank Vinci arrive in Empire Bay. *Stephen Coyne is born. 1909 *Sarah is born. *Michelle is born. 1910 *Johnny is born. 1911 *Henry Tomasino is born. *Harry is born. 1913 *The Moretti crime family begins their criminal operations in Empire Bay. 1914 *World War I begins. 1916 *Frankie Potts is born. *Derek Pappalardo begins work as a strike breaker in Empire Bay. 1918 *Eric Reilly is born. *The famous Bay Decker Sandwich is invented in Empire Bay. 1920 *Nationwide prohibition is put into force in the United States. *Brian O'Neill is born. 1921 *Francesca Scaletta is born in Sicily. *Don Peppone is killed. *Salieri and Morello create their own families in Lost Heaven. 1924 *Joe Barbaro is born. 1925 *Vito Scaletta is born in Sicily. 1930 *The events of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven begin. *Tommy Angelo encounters future colleagues Paulie and Sam for the first time, saving their lives as they are chased by Morello goons. *Tommy Angelo joins the Salieri crime family. *The Money Thief is killed by Tommy Angelo. 1931 *Henry Tomasino arrives in Empire Bay. *The Vinci-Moretti War begins. 1932 *The Scaletta Family arrive in Empire Bay. *Tommy Angelo rigs the 1932 Lost Heaven Grand Prix by sabotaging one of the cars, then participates in and wins the race the following day. *Tommy meets Sarah, Luigi's daughter, and their relationship begins. *Tommy and Paulie exact revenge on the thugs and kill their leader Billy, the city councilor's son. *The Corleone Hotel is blown up and the manager is killed by Tommy Angelo. *The Lost Heaven Police Department starts a clampdown on the Salieri crime family. 1933 *Sam is injured during a failed whiskey deal in the Lost Heaven countryside. *Frank Colletti becomes a state's witness, providing evidence against the Salieri family. *Tommy and Salvatore break into The Prosecutor's villa in Oak Hill and steal incriminating evidence from his safe. *William "Bill" Gates steals a shipment of whiskey from the Morello family and tries to sell it to the Salieri family. *In Empire Bay, the Vinci-Moretti War finally ends with the assassination of Tomaso Moretti. *Prohibition ends in the US. *Marty Santorelli is born. *The fantastic Culver Dam is completed. 1933 - 1935 *Tommy and Sarah get married. They later have a daughter. 1935 *A failed assassination attempt on Don Salieri leads to the murder of his body guard Carlo. *The City Councilor is assassinated on his birthday. *Sergio Morello, Jr. is targeted on five known assassination attempts. *Don Morello is assassinated trying to flee Lost Heaven. *The Salieri crime family takes control of the criminal underworld in Lost Heaven. 1938 *Mr. Sewer is assassinated while giving a speech in New Ark. *Frank Colletti is found and murdered in Europe, 5 years after he was supposedly killed by Tommy. *Don Salieri orders the killing of Tommy, who flees Lost Heaven with his family. *Tommy later returns to testify against the Salieri crime family. *Don Salieri is sentenced to life imprisonment and eighty of his men to death. *Tommy is sentenced to eight years in solitary confinement. 1939 *World War II begins. *Josef Vangel flees his home country and opens his clothing store in Empire Bay. 1942 *The Empire Arms Hotel burns down. 1943 *The events of Mafia II begin. *Antonio Scaletta is murdered by Stephen Coyne. *Vito Scaletta is arrested after robbing a jewelry store with Joe Barbaro, which leads to his joining of the US Army. *Vito fights with the 504th Parachute Infantry during the Allied liberation of Sicily. It is here that he witnesses first-hand the power of The Mafia. 1944 *June 6th: D-Day takes place in Europe. Harry participates in the landing, as a soldier of the U.S. Army. *Vito is wounded and spends a few months in the hospital, being awarded the Purple Heart. 1945 :February *Vito returns home on leave for his injuries and reunites with Joe Barbaro, who gets him forged discharged papers through Giuseppe; ending his service in the US Army. *Through the insistence of his mother, Vito sees Derek Pappalardo about work and does his first job for the Vinci crime family. *Vito breaks into the Office of Price Administration to steal some gas stamps, which he then sells at area gas stations. *While robbing a jewelry store, Vito and Joe run into Brian O'Neill and his gang and start a standoff, alerting the police and causing a shootout. *Vito, Joe, and Henry ambush and kill Sidney Pen. *Vito is arrested for stealing and distributing the gas stamps. :May *May 8th: Nazi Germany surrenders to the Allies, bringing an end to World War II in Europe. *Vito is sentenced to 10 years in prison for the theft and illegal distribution of federal ration stamps and sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. *While in prison, Vito befriends Leo Galante, consigliere of the Vinci crime family. :June *Francesca Scaletta marries Eric Reilly. *Maria Scaletta dies of an unknown illness. *Vito murders Brian O'Neill in the prison gym. :September *September 2nd: Japan surrenders to the Allies, bringing an end to World War II. 1946 *Thomas Angelo is released from prison and moves to Empire Bay with his family under new identities. He receives work as a driver for a 'respectable company'. 1950 *The Korean War breaks out. News on the war can be heard on Empire Bay's radio stations in The Betrayal of Jimmy, Joe's Adventures and Jimmy's Vendetta. *The events of Joe's Adventures take place. 1951 :April *Vito is released from prison. After a night out celebrating at the Garden of Eden, he, Joe and Eddie Scarpa bury Frankie Potts who is dead in Eddie's trunk. *While selling cigarettes in North Millville, Vito and Joe are ambushed by greasers. They meet up with Stephen Coyne and get payback by destroying their hangout and killing a large number of them at the Empire Bay Forge. :May *Luca Gurino is killed by Tony Balls after being rescued by Vito at the Clemente Slaughterhouse. *Vito and Joe become made men in the Falcone crime family. :June *The 18th floor of the Empire Arms Hotel is blown up by Vito and Joe. *Marty is gunned down in the Empire Arms parking lot. *Don Clemente is killed by Joe Barbaro. :July *Vito is given the task of killing Leo Galante, which he ignores and instead warns Galante, who escapes to Lost Heaven. :September *Henry Tomasino, Vito and Joe borrow $35,000 from Bruno Levine to purchase drugs from the Empire Bay Triads. *Henry Tomasino is killed in Lincoln Park by the Empire Bay Triads, prompting Vito and Joe to take revenge by killing a significant number of their gang at The Red Dragon restaurant. *Thomas Angelo is killed by Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta. *Vito kills Stephen Coyne and Derek Pappalardo after finding out they were responsible for his fathers death. *Don Carlo Falcone is killed by Vito. *Joe Barbaro is taken to see Mr. Chu to answer for his actions against the Triads, his fate remains unknown. 1954 *Don Calò dies, aged 77. 1968 *The events of Mafia III take place. *Martin Luther King Jr. is assassinated. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III